The Strongest Fitting Work!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = The Strongest Fitting Work! |Japanese (Katakana) = 最強の合わせワザ！ |Japanese (Romanized) = Saikyō no awase Waza! |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 027 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 027 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 027 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = October 29, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Shake Symphetic Promin |Next = Masato's Black Wana }} is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on October 29, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary There's a commotion at Kirakira First Street and its to do with some plastic wrapping. In order to stop that commotion, Yuto has to confront, capture and debug Bug-Rappumin... before Masato does so. Plot Outside as a battered chicken disc sits on the plate, Masato and Mighty were having a conversation. While Mighty stirs Masato's cup of tea, Masato took a bite on the battered chicken disc. Mighty asked Masato what to do next. After he took a sip from his cup of tea, Masato replied that he should capture and debug another Bugmin. Mighty smiled a bit but he and Masato make sure that Yuto must not capture and debug that Bugmin first. Inside Hobby Kamiya, Yuuka Kamiya told her son Yuto to cover up the ham with some plastic wrapping. Yuto picked up the wrap-case and took some plastic wrapping from it. However, Yuto took the whole roll of plastic wrapping out from the wrap-case instead. Wanda thinks that 'wrapping' sounded like 'rapping' as it meant perforimg rap music but Yuuka Kamiya, who grabbed onto Wanda's tail, Yui and Yuto all do not think so. Then, Yui took some plastic wrapping from the roll and used it to cover up the ham for Yuto. Wanda said that Yui has done a great job. Yui thanked Wanda but Yuto sighed. Outside, Yuto and Wanda were on a stroll until they meet up with Mirai and Shuu at Tateishi Battered Meat Store. Starry-eyed, Wanda looks at some chicken karage bites and wanted to eat some. Mr. Tateishi, Shuu's father, gave Wanda a chicken karage bite. As he ate the chicken karage bite, Wanda noticed that he ate something tasteless as well. Then, Mr. Tateishi gave his son Shuu another chicken karage bite to look closely at. Shuu realised that each and every chicken karage bite was covered with plastic wrapping. Wanda knew that this might be the work of a Bugmin so he took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it at the table behind the counter. Bug-Rappumin was revealed. Bug-Rappumin jumped off the table and ran away but Yuto, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu chase him. Later, Bug-Rappumin began to cover various objects in plastic wrapping, causing out a commotion in Kirakira First Street. He used the plastic wrapping to cover a bowl of noodles, a recycle bin and a basket. Then, Bug-Rappumin heard voices and noticed that Yuto, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu were behind him. Whilst chasing him, Yuto taunted Bug-Rappumin. Yuto, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu chase Bug-Rappumin into a dead-end alley. When, Yuto tried to capture and debug him, Bug-Rappumin used some plastic wrapping to block out the capturing. Wanda then tells Yuto to summon some Promins in order to confront Bug-Rappumin and Yuto agreed. With his Kamiwaza Power-Shot, Yuto summons Senpuumin. Yuto tells Senpuumin to confront Bug-Rappumin. However, Bug-Rappumin used some more plastic wrapping to block out Senpuumin's attack so Yuto summons Turbomin, Denkyumin and Dorirumin. Wanda and the 3 Promins tried to attack Bug-Rappumin but Bug-Rappumin wrapped them up with some plastic wrapping before taunting Yuto, Mirai and Shuu and getting away. Wanda tells Mirai and Shuu to free him from the plastic wrapping. Back outside, Bug-Rappumin used some plastic wrapping to trap the passengers in a train, prevent a digger from moving its arm and stopped trucks and cars from going. Bug-Rappumin was laughing over the commotion. On a bridge Mighty and Masato were watching. Yuto, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu see more objects covered in plastic wrapping. Wanda told Yuto to get his Kamiwaza Shaker ready. Yuto took out his Kamiwaza Shaker but couldn't think of what Promins he could fuse so, as he thinks about the sharp part of the wrap-case, Yuto summoned Hasamin instead. With her Kamiwaza ability, Hasamin removed the plastic wrapping from the objects that were wrapped up by Bug-Rappumin. After that, Bug-Rappumin returned and Yuto was about to try and capture and debug him again when Mirai pointed at someone. It was Masato and Kamiwaza teammate Mighty. Masato then summons Jetmin. Bug-Rappumin was terrified as Masato told Jetmin to attack him. Thinking of a way to stop Jetmin, Yuto summons Stopmin. Stopmin tried to set a time-freeze on Jetmin but he couldn't as Jetmin was too fast for him. Jetmin attacked Bug-Rappumin again. Yuto summons Senpuumin again and also summons Jaguchimin, Freezemin and Gauzemin. Jetmin was about to attack Bug-Rappumin again when Gauzemin, Senpuumin, Jaguchimin and Freezemin appear. Suddenly, Jetmin duplicated himself, making things impossible for Gauzemin, Senpuumin, Jaguchimin and Freezemin to stop. Then, Gauzemin, Jaguchimin, Gauzemin and Freezemin all fly of thanks to Jetmin and his duplicates. Wanda and Shuu recommends Yuto to use the Kamiwaza Shaker. After having a think, Yuto took out his Kamiwaza Shaker and told Masato that Jetmin cannot stop a symphetic Promin. Yuto returns Stopmin. Then, using the Kamiwaza Shaker, Yuto fused Stopmin and Mapmin together and summons Gosei-Stopmin. Gosei-Stopmin stands in front of Bug-Rappumin. As he was told by Masato, Jetmin was about to attack Bug-Rappumin once more but it was too late when Gosei-Stopmin unleashed a time-freeze area. One by one, Jetmin and his duplicates have stopped moving. Yuto says to Masato that Bug-Rappumin should be left for Yuto to capture and debug. Masato was angry and Jetmin's duplicates disappear. Then, Gosei-Stopmin forced Jetmin to crash into the ladies' toilets. At last, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Rappumin. Afterwards, Gosei-Stopmin turned back into Stopmin and Mapmin. Masato and Mighty do not believe it. They walk away and leave their rivals Yuto and Wanda with a smile. As the sun sets, while Masato sips his cup of tea, Mighty asked him what should they do now and Masato replied that he and Mighty should seek some revenge... Trivia In the episode * Yuto attemped to cover some ham with some plastic wrapping and failed but Yui did it and succeed. * Various objects have been coved in some plastic wrapping thanks to Bug-Rappumin. * After a three attemps, Yuto finally stops Jetmin and captures and debugs Bug-Rappumin. Background * This is one of the episodes which Terara, Megaga and Gigaga, together known as the Bug Bites, were absent. * In the Korean dub, this is the first episode to air for part 2 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. * This end of this episode would have a hint for the following episode. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Masato * Mighty * Yui * Mirai * Shuu * Yuuka Kamiya * Mr. Tateishi * Kirakira First Street residents Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Jetmin * Rappumin (Bug-Rappumin, debugged) * Senpuumin * Turbomin * Denkyumin * Dorirumin * Hasamin * Jetmin * Stopmin * Gauzemin * Jaguchimin * Freezemin * Mapmin Bugmins Debugged * Rappumin Promins summoned * Senpuumin * Turbomin * Denkyumin * Dorirumin * Hasamin * Jetmin (Masato) * Stopmin * Jaguchimin * Freezemin * Gauzemin Symphetic Promins * Gosei-Stopmin (Stopmin + Mapmin) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 28: Masato's Black Wana 『カミワザ・ワンダ』115土 第28話「マサトの黒いワナ」予告【TBS】HKT48のおでかけ! Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes